revengeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Intel
Intel is the 9th episode of Season 4 and is the 75th episode overall. Summary EMILY KEEPS A DARK NEW SECRET FROM HER ALLIES -- Emily and Victoria learn that information is the most dangerous weapon while Nolan offers up information of his own in order to salvage his reputation. Recap Emily gives a serious beatdown to the man she has hidden in her house. She wants to know who hired him to hurt David Clarke. The smack-fest is put on hold when Ben shows up at her front door. He wants to take her out on a date. Emily politely declines. Elsewhere, Jack is having a little better luck on the dating scene with Agent Kate Taylor of the FBI, the liaison who was brought in to run point on the Conrad Grayson murder investigation. A near kiss is thwarted by a phone call revealing that David Clarke was attacked. Emily goes back to her torturing ways until she gets the name of her prisoner’s partner. It’s Pete Dunn. He’s one of the men who was captured and charged in the attack on David Clarke. There will be no questioning of this thug though, as he’s found hanging in a police interrogation room. Emily wonders if this was truly a suicide. Jack realizes she was there the night of the attack, not that anyone will ever be able to prove this. Victoria’s near-death experience has her wanting a normal family life. Daniel says that Emily will eventually destroy her before letting her be a true part of her father’s life. Victoria still believes she can be with David. She asks him about Emily/Amanda and if she was there during the attack. David lies saying she wasn’t. Victoria learns that Conrad’s killer was caught. His name was Vince Walsh. He’s dead. Police Chief Alvarez cautions Victoria to stay away from David for a while. That’s not going to happen. Nolan realizes what Emily has been doing. He sets free the man she had imprisoned in her home. As for Emily, she changes her mind about meeting up with Ben. She asks about the Conrad investigation. Ben changes the subject by challenging her to a game of darts. They move on to pool, then some personal conversation which leads to a chat about Chief Alvarez. Ben quickly realizes they aren’t on a date. He’s just a means to an end. Years ago, David and Victoria swiped five million dollars of Conrad’s money. He hid the safe and only she had the key code to open it. Something Victoria says in the present day reveals the code. David drops a flash drive into the safe filled with cash. He gives Nolan the key code and the location. If anything happens to him, he wants the contents to become public knowledge. David reveals that the person who is after him is Malcolm Black, who ran an illegal arms operation out of Canada. He threatened to kill his daughter if he didn’t launder his money. Nolan gives him a way to track down the guy he set free from Emily’s place so David can find Black. Victoria also learns about this dangerous man. She takes action to get word to Black that Emily Thorne is the answer he seeks. Nolan suggests that Margaux look into Louise’s father. There may be more to the story than he drank himself to death. Louise confronts Nolan about how he used the personal info she shared for his own gain. In other news, Daniel takes Emily’s criticism that he never fights for anything to heart. He tells Margaux that he loves her. He believes she loves him, too. Margaux still doesn’t want to move forward with him. The reason: she’s pregnant. Emily apologizes to Ben for using him to get information on Alvarez. She admits that she thinks that someone killed the guy who attacked David Clarke. She thinks Alvarez may be involved. Ben doesn’t buy it. No one had access to the room except Alvarez, who has an alibi, and the feds. Speaking of the FBI, Kate is getting out of the shower when she receives the message Victoria sent out for Malcolm Black. She barely has time to process it when Jack shows up. The towel she was wearing drops as the two of them share a passionate kiss. Cast Main Cast * Madeleine Stowe as Victoria Grayson * Emily VanCamp as Emily Thorne * Gabriel Mann as Nolan Ross * Nick Wechsler as Jack Porter * Joshua Bowman as Daniel Grayson * James Tupper as David Clarke * Karine Vanasse as Margaux LeMarchal * Brian Hallisay as Ben Hunter Guest Cast *Elena Satine as Louise Ellis *Nestor Serrano as Edward Alvarez *Courtney Ford as Kate Taylor Co-Starring Cast *Linc Hand as Kurt Renner *Chase Kim as Yang *Ernest Williams Jr. as Manager Quotes Soundtrack Gallery Videos Revenge 4x09 Promo "Intel" HD Revenge 4x09 'Intel' Sneak Peek 1 Revenge - 4x09, "Intel" (sneak peek 2 legendado) Pictures 4x09 1.jpg 4x09 2.jpg 4x09 3.jpg 4x09 4.jpg 4x09 5.jpg 4x09 6.jpg 4x09 7.jpg 4x09 8.jpg 4x09 9.jpg 4x09 10.jpg 4x09 11.jpg 4x09 12.jpg 4x09 13.jpg 4x09 14.jpg 4x09 15.jpg 4x09 16.jpg References Category:Images Category:Images of Characters Category:Images from Episodes